<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Moment of Tranquillity by Darkness_Rising</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263177">A Moment of Tranquillity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Rising/pseuds/Darkness_Rising'>Darkness_Rising</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autobots - Freeform, Crossfaction, Decepticons - Freeform, M/M, Transformers - Freeform, alludedsmut, combaticon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Rising/pseuds/Darkness_Rising</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a split spark is painful, Sunstreaker seems to have found a way to ease that pain for short periods of time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sunstreaker/Vortex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Moment of Tranquillity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunstreaker sat quietly watching over the valley below, his bright yellow frame hidden from sight by the trees as humans scurried about the roads in the lifeless corpses they called cars. His frame was dusty and a little scratched, and hating himself later for the mess was the least of his worries, but for a moment Sunstreaker just wanted to revel in this rare moment of tranquillity until the bushes behind him rustled.</p><p>"You wanna go again?" A voice neared as the mostly grey frame of a Decepticon appeared beside the Autobot, dropping to the ground and leaning back on his hands, visor covered optics falling on the valley.</p><p>Sunstreaker's grunt was neither yes or no.</p><p>"I could just, you know, take you." The Decepticon stated, a smirk playing his lips.</p><p>This time Sunstreaker moved his attention to the mech beside him and gave him a chilling look. "And I could just, you know, kill you."</p><p>A creepy chuckle came from the grey mech. "You sure know how to turn a mech on."</p><p>Sunstreaker's optics remained cold before he turned his gaze back to the comings and goings of the humans. "We both know you can't resist me without my even trying to turn you on, Vortex." A tiny smirk threatened to appear but Sunstreaker quelled it before it could.</p><p>Vortex slightly moved his head and glanced sideways at Sunstreaker, his optics giving him the once over. "You got me there, Autobot." His smirk this time was full on.</p><p>Sunstreaker vented deeply. "I need to go."</p><p>Shrugging, Vortex looked back down at the roads below. "Your loss."</p><p>Silence was Sunstreaker's response.</p><p>"Well, I've better things to do than hang around with an Autobot." The Combaticon pushed himself forward but Sunstreaker's hand shot out to stop him. He wasn't quite ready to return home.</p><p>A brow raised behind the visor, but Vortex didn't say a word.</p><p>"Frag me again!" Sunstreaker demanded gruffly...</p><p>----</p><p>A short distance from the Ark, Sunstreaker paused. He wanted to hold on to the tranquillity in his frame and spark for just a little longer, but the familiar pain he and Sideswipe always felt already fizzled at the edge of his sensor net. Suddenly Sideswipe was filling their shared bond and his mind, accelerating the rate at which the pain filled his spark.</p><p>His comm came to life. ::Where've you been?:: Sideswipe's panic filled the bond.</p><p>Sunstreaker shifted his frame and drew air into his vents.::It's okay, Swipe. I'm on my way in.:: He replied before cutting off his twin and narrowing the bond. The longer they used their bond the more painful it became for them. Sunstreaker stood for only a moment longer before he made his way along the path which led to the Ark, the ache in his spark getting stronger the closer he moved towards Sideswipe as any lingering pleasure left from his time with Vortex, faded away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an old ficlet I wrote on my phone years ago, where I was toying with the idea that being split spark twins is painful for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They refuse to be separated, which is difficult now they are on Earth, so they live with the pain in the background of their lives. Somehow, Sunstreaker discovered Vortex can ease the pain in his spark.</p><p>Oh, boy! It has been such a long time since I posted anything. Possibly over 3 years. O.o I'm always picking away at old, partially written bunnies or trying to figure out where I'm going with my Redemption fic (that took an unplanned turn), but I never feel motivated to properly write anything. However, with the world slowly locking down in the face of the virus pandemic, I'm already working from home and it will only be a matter of time before we fully lock down in the UK, so I need various activities to keep me occupied between work and walking the dog. I am feeling a little rusty at this so I may spend some time copying over early fics from FFNet and give them a bit of a rewrite/tidy up, before I go into anything too big.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>